1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to enclosures and more particularly to a method of housing an electric circuit with a permanently closed enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Two-piece housings for enclosing electronics or other components are often designed in a manner that makes it easy to attach the two pieces, while at the same time ensuring that the two pieces are securely held to each other. Various methods using screws or pins have been developed to lock the two pieces together. However, often additional pieces or tools are required, which can complicate use of the enclosure, especially in applications where ease of fastening is desired. Snap together housings are available, but usually the two pieces of the housing cannot be separated from each other without physically damaging the mating pieces, rendering both pieces unusable.